Champions Of Chaos
by Firefly Timelord
Summary: Percy Jackson, Spencer Reid, Kaara Danvers, and Barry Allen all become the champions of Chaos and when asleep enter a dream world where they must stop a great evil. No slash the only romantic pairing is Spencer/Kara
1. Chaos Calls

Champion Of Chaos Chapter 1: Chaos Calls

Percy POV

I was relaxing with the rest of the seven plus Nico and Thalia trying to help Annabeth explain why Doctor Who was the best TV show,(yes, i'm a secret geek, don't judge), when my surroundinds were suddenly replaced with a cozy looking living room with a fire crackiling in the fireplace. I was completely alone, or so I thought.

"Deposal sight was very messy but the dump sight shows a calm organized crime, so we may be…" the man who had just apperared looked around confused. I noticed a gun at his belt so I reached for Riptide. To my suprise though, once he noticed me he smiled and introduced himself.

"Spencer Reid, werewolf, and who might you be, son of the sea" I was instantly on alert again.

"How do you know who my father is, _wolf_ "? I spat.

"Dude chill, I'm not a monster so please don't pull out whatever weapon you keep fingering. Also I'm part of your greek/roman world, adopted son of Lupa. Finally, I'm a werewolf so I can smell the sea on you"

I stood there blinking for a few seconds then introduced my self. "Percy, Percy Jackson"

"Well Percy I don't know what's going on and I can tell that you don't either so we might as well get to know each other" He sat down in an armchair by the fire and I sat accross from him. Before we could say anything we were joined by another man. This one ran straight through the wall at the speed of lightning!

Barry POV

I stunbled to a stop and looked around the room, confused. It had come out of nowhere as I was running back to STAR Labs. There were two men sitting in front of a fireplace and the skinnier taller man got up.

"Hi I'm Spencer. So you have supersede, huh?"

"Thanks for introducing me there buddy." says the other man."I'm Percy"

"Well… okay then I'm Barry and since you saw it I can't really deny that I have superseed. Most people freak out when they here I have "powers" but you two seem oddly okay with it" I stated.

"That would be because I'm a demigod, son of Posideon and this guys a werewolf" the man called Percy explained.

"Superspeed isn't much of a stretch for someone who can run 100 miles per hour" Spencer shrugs. "When he got a little bit of a strange look from Percy he added, "werewolf thing, speed strength telepathy with the pack"

We settled down again, just as a blonde girl materialized from thin air and fell with a thud.

"Kara?"

Kara POV

I got up and brushed off my shirt. I looked up and realized I wasn't alone.

"Barry?!" I exclaimed "What are you doing here? Are we in another dream world?"

"I have no Idea what is going on but these to guys are Spencer and Percy" he answerd.

The cute skinny man I thought was Spencer spoke next "I'm assuming you have some sort of powers since I'm a werewolf, Percy's a demigod, and Barry has superspeed"

"Well you would be right about that" I told them about my powers and as we got ready to talk about less personal topics _another_ lady appeared in the room.

"Hello my dears I'm Chaos and I'm sure you're all wondering why your here.

 **A/N Thanks to everyone who gave this story a try. I'll try to update pretty often but no promises. Also I have no Beta so if your interested please message me. This is my first story so please review. Constructive critism is wanted.**

 **I'll get Reid's PIV in chapter two but I didn't want to repeat everything.**

 **Signing off for now**

 **Firefly Timelord**


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer POV

The day had started out normal enough, well at least noble for an FBI agent who happens to secretly be a werewolf and the adopted son of the roman goddess of wolves. f. As soon as I got into the bullpen we were called to a case in Long Island, NY, to investigate teenagers of any gender or race disappearing from their homes and showing up dead a few days later dumped on Half-blood Hill. Of course everyone else referred to it as Strawberry Acres. When we got on the jet I began to explain a theory I had thought of.

"Disposal site was very messy but the dump site shows a calm organized crime, so we may be…" I trailed off as a realized that I was in a strange room with no seeable exites. I noticed a dark haired demigod who smelled of the sea so I figured he must be the son of either Neptune or Poseidon.

We all stared in shock at the admittedly gorgeous women. She had pale skin with sleek jet black hair and sparkling green eyes. She paused for a second after introducing herself.

"This is the dream realm and it is in immense danger. The night terrors, the creatures that give nightmares, are trying to take over this world. If they do they could gain enough power to take over waking realms too. I have called your four here to become my champions and stop them" There was absolute silence. Even the fire had frozen.

"As much as I'd like to help" Percy began "My friends will be worried sick about me." The rest of us mumbled agreements. To our surprise well at least mine, Chaos laughed.

"That won't be a problem. Your only come here when asleep and you're waking body gets rest while you're in here. "

"Well then count me in!" I say, eager for a chance to help more people. The others quickly agree.

"Great! With my blessing you will each get to choose an animal to turn into. Even you, wolf"

"I would like to be a lion I guess" chooses Percy.

"Cheetah, so I can run even faster" - Barry.

"Fox, they're cute and fierce like me" says Kara.

"Panther" state confidently since I love their graceful bodies and black fur.

"Excellent. Training starts tomorrow" Chaos states before disappearing in a flash of golden light. Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared the room vanished and I woke up on the jet with my team staring at me with concerned faces.

 **A/N Thanks to all those who have stuck with this story. Still no beta and please review!**

 **Signing off for now,**

 **Firefly Timelord**


End file.
